


You've Earned It

by imalwaysintune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Sex, Sex Dreams, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune
Summary: “Come. You’ve earned it.”
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 42





	You've Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhh Tim and Elias? Why not

Tim has been having dreams. Dreams he would never let see the light of day based on the fact that they had to do with Elias.

That’s all they were. Dreams of Elias dominating him in ways that he had never imagined would appeal to him. They didn’t appeal to him, though. Right?

Tim bolted upright in bed after waking up from this night’s dream. It was the fourth day in a row he’d had a sex dream about Elias, and it was starting to get to him. He had put off going to sleep the previous night in fear that he would be faced with whip-Elias, or rope-Elias, or leather-Elias, or any other Elias, for that matter.

Yet here he was, sitting awake at five in the morning with a hard on that wasn’t going to go away unless he did something about it. The first night he had tried to ignore it, though that didn’t turn out well for him. The boner stayed for four hours until he had decided enough was enough and wanked in the shower.

Tim was hesitant as he wrapped his hand around his dick. Somehow in the past four days, it had become more sensitive after he had one of those dreams. He tried to convince himself that he hated it, but deep down he knew that he liked it. 

Tim never tried to hide the fact that he was bisexual. Elias probably didn’t have to snoop around in his brain to find that out. Elias was sexy, whether he was a murdering eye demon or not. It happened on more than one occasion that Tim had found himself fantasizing about Elias’ dick in him instead of his own fingers.

So here Tim was now, rubbing his arousal out with such vigor any porn star would be put to shame. He couldn’t help but cry out every time he passed the tip of his thumb over his hole in an attempt to speed up the process. He couldn’t be sure, but he vaguely remembered shouting Elias’ name when he was finally able to release. 

What Tim hadn’t been expecting was that his arousal didn’t seem to falter. In fact, he felt harder now, his dick twitching every few seconds. He couldn’t really say he was surprised, though. He had an inkling that Elias was actually the one who was behind all of this, though he had no proof.

He had no proof other than the sly glaces he caught Elias giving him, and the fact that there had been mysterious gifts left in the drawers of his desk.

He decided to test the water.

The next time he wrapped his hand around himself, he closed his eyes. If Elias was watching, this would majorly upset him. Tim didn’t have any other eye imagery in his room, he had made sure of that, so Tim’s eyes were the only way he could look into his life.

“Elias, please,” Tim barely whispered, testing his hypothesis.

He heard the handle to his room begin to turn, and he couldn’t help smiling to himself as he opened his eyes. Elias stood at the end of the bed, his eyes filled with an emotion that almost shocked Tim; lust. 

Tim threw the bed sheets off of himself as a way of welcoming his new lover. There he lay, stark naked as the day he was born as Elias’ eyes bore into him. Tim could’ve said he was embarrassed, but he loved the attention. He wanted to be praised and fucked and he wanted someone to watch it. 

Tim wagged one finger of beckoning to Elias before the man was all over him. Elias devoured Tim’s arousal and he couldn’t help but cry out in surprise at the sensation. He had known the Elias would be rough, but he didn’t think the man would be desperate.

Seemingly out of no where Elias pulled out something that pushed Tim further into the feeling of ecstasy that threatened to overtake him: a collar. He swallowed hard and only nodded in consent towards Elias.

Elias smirked as he unbuckled the collar and wrapped it around Tim’s neck, but not before kissing the sensitive area of skin gently. Tim shuddered as he felt the cold metal of the clasp.

The collar was tight, but not so much that he was choking. He sat up on his legs into a kneeling position in front of Elias. It was a sign of submission, one he easily gave to the dominating man in front of him. 

“Look at you, weak already. I send you only a couple of dreams and here you are, sitting in front of me like a dog to its master. Pathetic,” Elias spit out the last word, and Tim had to fight to remain in the moment. Dirty talk was something he was into hardcore, and he knew Elias had no problem degrading him to the point of no return.

Elias took the end of the lead and wrapped it around hand multiple times, shorting it so his hand was near Tim’s throat. He yanked, hard, and Tim’s lips crashed into Elias’, and suddenly they were kissing. There was no gentleness here, only the devouring of one soul by another.

Tim knew Elias was using him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just needed to feel good, and he Elias was more than qualified for the job. Tim just wanted to be used and abused and the thrown away.

Tim’s lips were sore when Elias finally let him go, and he couldn’t help but smile. He felt amazing, and he knew his smile probably looked almost animalistic, but he felt less than human in the gaze of a monster. 

“Get in your place, doggy,” Elias’ smooth voice commanded Tim, pushing him to comply right away. He shifted so he was on all fours, his ass waving high in the air. He was pushing his luck, he knew, teasing Elias like this. Yet the thrill of it far outweighed any consequences that might come his way.

The force of the smack Elias laid across Tim’s butt sent him forward. His arms gave out from under him and his face crashed against the pillows. He felt Elias’ clothed arousal rub against his backside, and he suddenly couldn’t breath when the collar was being pulled backwards.

The choking sensation made Tim’s eyes roll into the back of his head. He was released all too quickly though when he heard Elias unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants off. When Tim tried to take a peek, there was another rough pull on the collar and he positioned himself back in the mountain of pillows.

When he felt Elias’ lubed arousal rubbing against him, Tim let out a low, muffled moan against the pillows that earned him another tug on the collar.

Finally Elias allowed Tim some relief by sinking a hand into his hair, tugging harshly so he was back on all fours. At the same time, Elias thrust into Tim, gentleness seemingly missing from the whole equation, not that Tim minded. Elias continuously moved in and out of Tim, bring him closer and closer to a release he knew would satisfy him for months.

Soon Tim’s arms gave out from under him yet again, but Elias was strong, able to hold Tim up. The sharp spikes of pain that emanated from his scalp causing Tim to groan out. Tim felt Elias grab his ass, digging his nails in so hard in an attempt to leave marks.

Tim knew he would be bruised all over when this whole ordeal was over. He idly thought about how he was going explain this to all his coworkers, but at the moment, he didn’t care. He was so close to coming, and he distantly heard his own voice begging Elias to let him come, barely being conscious of his own actions. He was grinding back against the man in a desperate attempt to quicken his orgasm.

He knew Elias could be cruel and deny him the release, yet he was surprised when he felt Elias chest come flush with his back, speaking softly into his ear.

“Come. You’ve earned it.”

Tim cried out as waves of pleasure coursed through his entire body, and he felt Elias ride out his own high. He was pulling harshly on the collar, and Tim was having a hard time catching his breath as he finally came back to Earth.

He felt Elias disconnect himself, yet Tim didn’t have the energy to look behind him just yet. He felt the weight on the bed shift, and slowly get off the bed. 

When Tim finally turned and faced the ceiling, there was nothing that indicated that Elias had really been there. No clothes, stains, or even a smell that told of what just happened. 

Tim probably should be disappointed, yet he wasn’t. He was hopeful that something like this would happen again. He would do anything in his power to make sure it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed lmao, this certainly was a bit more graphic than my past stories. If you enjoyed, be sure to hit up my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune) Or even my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/imalwaysintune)
> 
> Shoot me an ask on Tumblr if you have a fic idea! It would mean a whole lot to me and there's a 99% chance I'll do it cause I don't have any asks rn ayyeee


End file.
